1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an apparatus for compensating an engine location for a projection monitor and, in particular, to an apparatus which is capable of compensating the location of the engine for the projection monitor, which projects an image on a screen of the projection monitor in a horizontal and vertical direction, and which is capable of compensating an angle of the engine.
2. Description of the Background Art
Generally, an image display apparatus for projecting optical energy on a screen is classified into a straight view image display apparatus and a projection image display apparatus based on the method for displaying the optical energy on the screen.
The straight view image display apparatus is directed to a cathode ray tube (CRT), called a Braun tube. The CRT has a good display resolution. However, as the size of the screen is increased, the weight and capacity of the same are increased. Therefore, the fabrication cost is increased.
The projection type display apparatus, includes a liquid crystal display (LCD), a DMD, and an AMA.
A projection television or projection monitor is an example of the projection type display apparatus capable of emitting green, red and blue light, and of projecting the emitted color light on a screen through a convex lens and a reflection mirror.
In the projection television or monitor, the location of the engine may be changed due to an external vibration or an external force, and thus the light projected on the screen can become distorted so that a part of the screen is distorted. Therefore, the projection television or monitor should include an engine location compensating unit capable of compensating the location of the engine when the location of the engine is changed.
However, in the conventional engine location compensating unit, it is possible to compensate only left and right direction locations. When the location of the engine is moved in a front and rear direction or in a radial direction, it is impossible to compensate the location of the engine.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for compensating the location of an engine of a projection monitor, and which is capable of compensating the location of an engine in a front and rear direction, of fixing the location of the same in a left and right direction, and of adjusting an installation angle of the engine.
To achieve the above objects, there is provided an apparatus for compensating the location of an engine for a projection monitor which includes: a base; a wedge plate fixed on the base; a mounting plate movably fixed on the wedge plate in a horizontal and vertical direction, and having a circular mounting groove on a center portion of the same; and a stage having a circular support base at a lower portion of the same, wherein the circular support base is rotatably mounted in the mounting groove of the mounting plate, and an engine is mounted on the stage. A retainer is also provided for preventing escape of the support base of the stage from the mounting groove, for implementing a rotation of the same, and for fixing the same at a desired position.
The apparatus for compensating the location of an engine for a projection monitor according to the present invention includes the following features.
In the mounting plate, a horizontal direction elongated hole having a certain horizontal direction length and a vertical direction elongated hole having a certain vertical direction length are formed, and the screw holes are formed in the wedge plate to correspond to the above-described elongated holes. The mounting plate is movably fixed on the wedge plate by an engaging screw which is engaged to each screw hole corresponding to each elongated hole through the horizontal direction elongated hole and the vertical direction elongated hole.
The retainer is ring-shaped and includes a plurality of adjusting holes and a plurality of through holes on the outer surface and upper surface, and it fixes the support base of the stage by means of the adjusting screw engaged through the adjusting hole. The retainer is fixed on the mounting plate by the engaging screw engaged to the screw hole of the mounting plate, and the support base of the stage is fixed on the mounting plate.
The stage includes a horizontal member on the support base, and a vertical member which is upwardly formed at an end of the horizontal member for thereby mounting the engine between the horizontal member and the vertical member.